Saga of: Servant of Evil
by Hachi455
Summary: Un principe avaricioso al tener todos los lujos y un gran y leal sirviente hara que toda su vida de un cambio y tal vez en el transcurso pueda perder mas que su simple reino
1. Chapter 1

Reparto:

Sirviente: Lovino

Príncipe: Feliciano

Espadachín: Gilbert

Joven con el pelo revoltoso y ojos oliva: Antonio (principe de verde)

* * *

><p><em><span>Capitulo 1<span>_

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo en un lugar donde no brillaba el sol y el amor era escaso, existía un reinado de Amarillo oscuro y triste. Un reino llamado: Traidora Inhumanidad.

Ahí reinaba un príncipe de catorce años, mimado, rudo y ruin. Él estaba rodeado de lujos, zapatos, sirvientes que le procuraban. Pero el más leal de sus sirvientes que siempre estaba a su lado, uno que compartía un mismo rostro.

-Catillo (habitación del príncipe):

El príncipe de Amarillo no se preocupaba por su reinado, prefería ignorar al pueblo que debía liderar y sacar adelante; para el, los problemas se solucionaban con tan solo jalar una cuerda y los pies de sus acusados bailando en el aire. El sirviente, curioso del disgusto de su príncipe, decide preguntarle la causa. El, enojado y fastidiado, le explica que ciertos pueblerinos clamaban algo de dinero y atención. Para el eran estorbos que merecían eliminarse. Así era la manera en que el lograba calmar a su pueblo. El sirviente estaba en desacuerdo, mas su lengua debía controlarse no quería ser ejecutado por su amado príncipe.

El príncipe miro a su sirviente y con un poderoso, pero dulce tono, un tono que solo usaba para el, e pidió que ambos se alistaran para ir de compras cotidianas. El sirviente, confundido por aquel pedido, cuestiona la orden de su príncipe, ya que él pensaba que era mas importante resolver la situación del pueblo. Él le contesta, casi con tono aburrido y egocéntrico, que no había nada de que preocuparse, únicamente era un viaje de compras.

El caso de los pueblerinos no importaba para el…

Al día siguiente…

Esa mañana, el príncipe y el sirviente habían decidido dar un paseo por el bosque y comprar algunas cosas. Para el todo era perfecto, con su hermoso castillo, su fiel sirviente, la única cosa que le faltaba poseer era el verdadero amor.

Fue como un amor a primera vista, el sirviente no supo descifrar porque su corazón no dejaba de latir; porque, desde el momento que vio aquel guapo chicho de cabello alborotado, algo dentro de él había nacido…el sirviente se había enamorado.

-En el castillo (cuarto del príncipe):

El príncipe, atrapado por su propio reflejo, nota a su fiel sirviente que estaba distraído con un suspiro silencioso saliendo de sus labios, sabia que algo andaba mal con su sirviente. Sin poder soportar mas tiempo la intriga, el decide preguntarle sobre su desatención.

El solo se disculpa con una reverencia y se marcha apenado, dejando al príncipe atrás.

Varias horas más tarde

-Castillo (sala):

Sin poder dejar de pasearse de un lado a otro, el príncipe muestra su inconformidad. Sin avisar, un espadachín entra en la habitación, el príncipe la mira con ojos de desagrado y casi con asco…

-Arrodíllate ahora –se lo dijo de la manera mas grotesca-

El espadachín de rojo intenta ignorar aquello e intenta hablar para justificar su presencia. Parecía que el Príncipe de Amarillo estaba tan furioso que planeaba desquitase con el primero que viera y para desgracia del espadachín de rojo…era el.

El espadachín de rojo intenta calmarse, secando las lágrimas e intentando controlar su voz, le explica su problema al príncipe, su esposa se estaba muriendo y el príncipe era el único con los medios para ayudarlo. Pero ni las suplicas ni sus lagrimas del espadachín de rojo lograron ablandar el corazón duro de el príncipe y el, enfermo de escuchar las quejas de el espadachín le ordena alejarse y no volver a menos que se le necesitase en una misión. Sin pensarlo dos veces el príncipe se marcho de la habitación dejando a su espadachín más leal atrás. El príncipe estaba mas calmado ahora ya que había desquitado su ira en alguien mas…

-Jamáz te lo perdonare- lo dijo el espadachín molesto-

-Catillo (habitación del sirviente):

Pero el sirviente no había sido espectador del cruel acto de su amado príncipe; porque de haber sido así, seguro la esposa del espadachín se hubiera salvado. Pero en lugar de eso, el se había quedado en su habitación, pensando en aquel chico de ojos oliva y cabello revoltoso que había visto en el bosque…

Continuara…~


	2. Chapter 2 parte 1

Otros personajes:

Príncipe de verde: Antonio (Joven con el pelo revoltoso y ojos oliva)

Príncipe de Azul: Roderich

Pueblo: las demás naciones

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo<span> 2

**Parte 1**

Catillo (Sala de fiestas):

La mayoría de los invitados se concentraban en elogiar a su príncipe y otros a mostrar que tan maravillados estaba de la manera en que el chico había logrado llevar su reinado. Uno lleno de tiranía y soberbia. Más nadie reclamaba aquello, puesto temían de perder su cabeza.

Un baile así, era aburrido para los lacayos, sirvientes y demás personas de bajo nivel. Únicamente debían atender y servir a los invitados, siendo siempre como un mueble al cual no se le podía preguntar su comodidad.

Aquel chico de ojos verdes había aparecido en la fiesta del príncipe, extrañado el sirviente puedo ver que aquel chico era un príncipe, y se podía decir que uno muy bueno. Pero era difícil descifrar lo que por la mente del sirviente pasaba; verlo ahí, a centímetros de su rostro, sin duda había sido un sueño que jamáz pensó en realizar.

Sin embargo, a los ojos de cualquiera que se respetara como de la realeza, veía esa cercanía con ojos de repulsión, justo como el príncipe que gobernaba, en el Reinado de la Tiranía Inhumanidad.

-¡Rápido¡ acabemos con esto-dijo aquel príncipe de ojos verdes.

Pronto un nuevo invitado a llegado a la fiesta, alguien que a sacado suspiros de sorpresa e incredulidad. Elegante, de aspecto vanidoso, pero con ojos que mostraba una ternura y sencillez que confundían a cualquier que se perdiera en ellos.

Para el príncipe, que gobernaba en ese reinado oscuro y egoísta, había sido amor a primera vista. El ya lo había decidido. El príncipe de azul seria su futuro esposo y gobernante de su reino.

Sin mas el príncipe de Verde al ver a su prometido en esa fiesta se acercó interrumpiendo el paso de Príncipe de amarillo y el de azul.

-Encantado de volverlo a ver- dijo el príncipe de verde-

Se lo había arrebatado, casi sin darle oportunidad de nada. Aquello era imperdonable. Se sentía humillado y menospreciado.

El príncipe al tratar de escapar ante esa situación no podía olvidar que aquel hombre…aquel príncipe le había arrebatado al amor de su vida. El sirviente al ver a su príncipe huir decide buscarlo para poder darle ánimos y reconfortarlo.

"Injusto y bajo de parte de el Príncipe de Verde" era justo lo que pensaba el príncipe de amarillo.

Catillo (habitación del príncipe):

Ese chico de cabello alborotado y mirada dulce le había robado a la persona que seria su único compañero en el trono. Hastiado y lleno de rencor comenzó a destruir todo lo que encontraba. Todo en un burdo intento de curar su roto corazón.

El sirviente lo entendía, él estaba pasando por lo mismo. Ver al chico que tanto amaba en brazos de otro, era una situación difícil de manejar. Pero el príncipe de verde en algo tenia razón, una relación como la suya jamáz podría aceptarse. Además el debía cumplir con la orden de su padre: Ser el esposo del príncipe de azul.

Pero el jamáz imagino que eso traería la desdicha a su pequeño príncipe. ¿Y en verdad importaban las razones de otros?, ¿Valía la pena llorar un desconsuelo por los caprichos de un chico dulce?. No valía para el príncipe de Amarillo, para el lo mas importante su reinado, su vida… su felicidad. No la de ese oportunista príncipe de verde.

El príncipe de Amarillo quería que sufriera, que el chico de cabello alborotado sufriera lo que representaba perder algo. Y ¿Qué peor dolor para un príncipe que ver su reino destruido?

-Destruye el país de verde- dijo el príncipe de amarillo-

Proclamaba un ataque sucio contra el reinado de Verde, solo para castigar a su príncipe. El hombre que le quito la atención y el amor del príncipe de azul.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p> 


	3. Chapter 2 parte 2

Capitulo 2

Parte 2

Al día siguiente

Para el sirviente era doloroso tener que escribir esa carta advirtiendo a su amado sobre el peligro que asechaba a su reino, sentía que traicionaba a su principe. Pero el ataque había sido un éxito. El príncipe de Verde corrió un largo tramo sintiendo dolor y pena por las personas a quienes había abandonado…a su reino le había dado la espalda. El lloraba desconsolado, esperando que al encontrar a su amado…pudiera sonreír.

Su amado llego (sirviente del príncipe de amarillo) con una daga, tal vez así podría solucionar los problemas de su amada princesa pero justo ahora lo entendía el príncipe de verde…él no había venido para rescatarlo. Venia a "castigarlo" por sus actos egoístas e inmorales. Por querer mantener dos corazones para el solo.

Sin mas el sirviente desenfundo y con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos lo abrazo dando su cálido cuerpo por ultima vez…cuan do el príncipe de verde correspondió el abrazo el sirviente encajo la daga acabando con la vida del príncipe e verde…

-Perdóname…-fue lo que dijo el príncipe de verde para morir en los brazos del sirviente-

Pero el sirviente al sentir tanta culpa en sus hombros sus lagrimas se desbordaron empezando a llorar en el cuerpo de su amado.

Castillo (salón principal):

Había llegado la noticia, el príncipe de verde había sido asesinado y todo su reino estaba en ruinas. El príncipe de amarillo se notaba feliz, satisfecho por aquello. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo la muerte de aquel chico. Pronto vio el reloj y con una macabra sonrisa…

-¡Ah, es hora de merendar¡- lo dijo sin mas-

Cuando el sirviente llego con el príncipe se percato que ya había salido la noticia, el cuerpo de su amado había sido descubierto. Y el… sentía que tenia las manos llenas de sangre.

Pero el príncipe no le cuestionaba nada a su sirviente pero confundido, lo sigue sin que este se diera cuenta.

Se sentía como un desgraciado, un maldito que había arrebatado el amor de su vida, por cumplir los caprichos de el chico al que debía de cuidar siempre. Sin mas sus lagrimas volvieron a salir ya que no podía soportar mas el dolor que cargaba y de cualquier cosa al momento de sujetarse caia de nuevo al suelo por el dolor que tenia, ahora sabia lo que era la soledad… y la culpa.

¿Quién sanaría ahora el dolor del sirviente?, ¿ Quien le animaría y le perdonaría ese pecado tan horrible?. El príncipe de amarillo al momento de llegar al cuarto, sin tocar y sin más abrió la puerta del cuarto de su sirviente al cual podía ver llorar sin consolación alguna, ya que su avaricia le había quitado el amor de su sirviente mas leal

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p> 


	4. Chapter 3 parte 1

El sirviente recordaba todo lo que hizo por su bello príncipe pero aun le atormentaba la noticia del príncipe de verde.

-Que hice? –Tocaba cada mueble de la casa recordando la ultima vez que lo había visto-perdóname-camino y siguió su camino-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo3<strong>_

Parte 1

Estaba desecho, no podía creer que en una noche el reinado de su amado hubiera sido destruido. Pero recordaba como había ido por el, para salvarlo pero este se negó rotundamente a seguirle…

-Es una mentira, no lo dices en serio- recordaba sus frases el príncipe de azul-

El no pudo detenerla Apenas supo que el reinado de su amado iba a ser atacado, embarco, pero no logro llegar a tiempo; solo observo como su príncipe había sido atravesado por una espada. Y ahora…quería asesinar al príncipe de Amarillo.

-En un lugar cerca del pueblo:

El mismo espadachín de rojo que había jurado proteger por siempre al príncipe de amarillo, ahora estaba cegada de venganza y odio. Recibir la noticia de la muerte del príncipe de verde por orden de el príncipe de amarillo era la excusa perfecta para acabar de una vez por todas con el reinado inhumano de el príncipe de amarillo…

-Vengan y síganme- dijo aquel espadachín-

Para la espadachín de rojo se le había sido extraño ver a el príncipe azul ahí, armado y con ojos inyectados de ira.

Era hora… ya todos estaban decididos a darle muerte al desgraciado y egoísta príncipe que le arrebato la paz.

-Castillo del príncipe de amarillo (cuarto del sirviente):

Aun la recordaba. Su hermosa sonrisa. Su voz. Su dulzura al mirarle. Para el sirviente había sido terrible matar a su amado. Pero la felicidad de su príncipe estaba de por medio. Y el… jamáz seria capaz de dejarla a un lado.

Pudo escuchar por medio de su cuarto a la gente que se había revelado al príncipe. Todo el pueblo caminaba en dirección al castillo. Incluso los propios guardias que alguna vez juraron protegerlo ahora estaban en contra del castillo. Pero el no abandonaría a su príncipe. ¡Nunca!. El no permitiría que mas sangre inocente se derramara, para eso el era el sirviente…para poder servirle en lo que pudiera y eso haría. Él era el único culpable y ahora debía pagar su propio castigo.

-Catillo del príncipe de amarillo (cuarto del príncipe):

Él lo sabia, todo su pueblo sin excepción alguna se había revelado en su contra. Ahora le tocaba pagar su falta de cordura y asumir su castigo. El príncipe de amarillo jamáz se imagino que esto fuera a ocurrir. Siempre se creyó poseedora de todo… de lujos, fuerza, de lealtad.

Podía escucharlos aproximarse, seguro no tardarían en llegar y mandarlo arrestar para después asesinarlo. Pronto seria su hora de merienda, pero nadie se la vendría a servir, porque era más que obvio que hasta sus criados se habían marchado.


	5. Chapter 3 parte 2

**Capitulo 3**

Parte 2

-Castillo de amarillo (cuarto del príncipe):

El príncipe de amarillo estaba lleno de dudas, ¿Por qué seguía ahí su sirviente?, ¡Se suponía que todos le habían traicionado!, ¡Todos huyeron del castillo!, ¿Por qué el seguía ahí y con la merienda servida?

No podía comer con la situación por la que pasaba, le aterraba cada segundo que pasaba puesto que era un segundo menos de su vida. Pero el sirviente estaría dispuesto a hacer todo así que hizo algo que ningún otro pudiera imaginar…

-Voy a prestarte mi ropa, póntela y apúrate en huir, no pasara nada somos gemelos…nadie se va a dar cuenta –se lo dijo su fiel sirviente con una sonrisa-

El príncipe estaba incrédulo, asustado y a la vez aliviado por salvarse del terrible destino que seria la muerte. Sin embargo, saber que su sirviente más leal ocuparía su lugar. Que moriría el…siendo inocente de todo…no podía perdonárselo nunca. El no cambiaria de opinión así que él se quedara junto a él.

….

Ya habían entrado al castillo. Él lo sabia, pero de sus labios nada expresaba simplemente no podía creer que alguien capaz de algo así.

-Porque? –Le dijo el espadachín-

Si el príncipe de azul supiera que su amado le era infiel, seguro no estaría ahí para vengar su muerte. El espadachín de rojo lo detiene pero su rostro muestra confusión. A alguien debían ejecutar…y lastimosamente… era al príncipe de amarillo…

-Tan ruda como un hombre-l dijo el sirviente vestido de su príncipe-

El príncipe (Feliciano) decide ser el fugitivo y huir del castillo… dejando solo y con su pecado, a su sirviente mas leal… Su sirviente, quien ahora ocupaba su lugar del príncipe de amarillo


	6. Chapter 4

Dejar una marca en aquel castillo por parte del sirviente y el príncipe fueron las rosas que el príncipe tenia en su traje, rosas que habían sido enviadas a hacer por parte del sirviente y que ahora caen para dejar un rastro entre su príncipe y el…

Capitulo 4

-Afueras del castillo

Huir no le había servido de nada, temía el ser descubierta, sabia que ya en nadie podía confiar. Mirar a aquellas personas, que antes la alabaron y le tuvieron respeto; y ahora deseaban su muerte. Eso le hizo darse cuenta de la clase de monstruo que sus celos la orillaron a ser. Lo tenia decidido, el cargaría con la culpa, no un chico que le había tratado hasta el final… como un hermano.

-En la prisión del reino:

Seria la última vez que vería la luz del sol, pero no tendría oportunidad de ver el rostro de su amado hermanito. Recordaba todo aquello que había vivido con el, los momentos gloriosos en que lo cuidaba, protegía y cumplía sus caprichos…

-Quisiera verte de nuevo-dijo esto ultimo el sirviente para sentarse y ver entre las rejas la luna

Cuando el sol se mostro…

Sabia que no había vuelta de hoja, el sirviente que ahora se hacia pasar por el príncipe, debía ser castigado por sus pecados. Por arrebatarle la vida al príncipe de verde, que ambicionaba con el poder, por arrebatarle la felicidad al príncipe de azul que únicamente buscaba el amor de su vida.

El príncipe de amarillo no estaba muy lejos pero aun así tenia miedo de que le arrebataran a su hermano, sin mas se echo acorrer no quería perderlo por segunda vez, quería que estuviera siempre con el…pero el espadachín hablaba delas maldades del príncipe (sirviente) que provocaba que el pueblo quisiera que su muerte fuera rápida y enfrente de ellos…

Cuando el príncipe (fugitivo-Feliciano-) llego a el punto en donde seria asesinado su hermano trataba de impedir que lo hicieran no lo quería perder jamáz, pero al parecer hizo que su hermano levantara la cara para verlo por ultima vez…

…ya no le importaba lo que dijera el espadachín o como le viera el príncipe de azul, había visto a su hermanito por ultima vez y esa era la alegría mas grande que tenia en esos instantes, lo cual empezó a recordar como fue su historia desde el día en que nacieron hasta este trágico día… recordaba aquellos bailes, aquellos cumpleaños, aquellas reuniones pero siempre tenia algo en claro y era estar con su pequeño hermano… aunque se tratara de el mas feo capricho siempre lo haría por el amor intenso que le tenia a el…

Pronto sonó que la guillotina caía y cortaba la cabeza de "el príncipe de amarillo", lo cual hizo que Feliciano el verdadero príncipe llorara por su hermano el cual no había perdido para siempre...


	7. Extras

_Regret Message_

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo...

- Catillo (habitación del príncipe) nocturno:

El no podía dormirse sin antes escuchar una de las historias de su sirviente. Él lo sabia, pero cuanto amaba verlo pedírselos

-¿Alguna vez haz escuchado esta historia? –Sonríe tiernamente su sirviente a el príncipe- Escribe tu deseo en un pergamino, lánzalo al mar y dicen que tu mayor deseo o anhelo se cumplirá

El príncipe extrañado solo le miraba y entendía aquella historia, un mensaje el cual anhelaba tu corazón seria capaz de traer a algo o a alguien…pero solo seria posible si lo soñabas y lo pidieras con el corazón…

-Mi bello príncipe cierre ya los ojos y recuerde esta bella historia que en sus recuerdos estará por siempre-le miro tierno antes de salir-

-Gracias por contármela –se lo decía feliz y preparado para dormir-

-no es nada, es solo para usted- salió apagando la luz-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora…

-Espero que sea verdad-lo decía aquel príncipe fugitivo que había sido salvado por su sirviente- per favore tráeme a mi mas fiel sirviente de vuelta –lo decía en lagrimas- es mi mayor anhelo volver a verlo una vez mas

El mar estaba apacible y solo una botella se iba alejando poco a poco. Para pronto salió del agua y sin previo aviso escucho una voz…

-Hermano no llores mas que aparte de ser tu sirviente, seré tu ángel que te vigilara –lo dijo su sirviente mas leal para después desaparecer esa voz-

El príncipe volteo y loro con fuerzas a escuchar aquellas palabras del otro…

-Te extraño-grito con fuerza y envuelto en lagrimas-

* * *

><p><strong><em>-"<em>Si algún día volviese a nacer… solamente deseo que juegues conmigo otra vez."<em> -_**


End file.
